Jungle Dominant
by brassmonki1
Summary: when Jake comes to stay with Dirk they find that certain noises trigger and raw, feral state within Jake, leading to many comprimising positions
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens you thought Jake had gone mad.

You'd finally managed to get him of that island in the middle of nowhere and to civilisation, or as close to civilisation as Texas is. You remember him getting of the hired plane, several large bags lugged over his shoulder and he is so different from what you'd imagined, yet at the same time so alike. He is taller than you, and broader; his chest and shoulders are wide and he is ripped with muscle. In real life he seems brighter- his skin just that bit more tanned, his eyes greener and his smile wider. He is like an overgrown puppy, forever bounding around and shouting in his strange voice, and similar to a large dog who can't stop his wagging tail knocking picture frames of a low tables Jake makes messes with his enthusiasm, managing to hit a flight attendant in the face when his hands go flying out to give you the mother of all hugs within the first two minutes of his arrival.

At first he doesn't settle in and gets spooked by the strangest things, like when that beggar had grabbed onto his sleeve and asked for money or when cars honk randomly in traffic jams- everything he's learned about cities is from movies and he tries desperately to apply those scenes to his new life. He's also unbelievably polite and expects people to have the same manners around him; he steps aside to let people off the train before him, meaning he stands stupidly by the door for several minutes and just manages to squeeze out before the door closes. He also insists on assisting random women in the city, offering to take someone's bag or giving up his space for them. They think he is just being creepy and you get embarrassed for him when they accuse him of being a pervert, and then you just want to punch them.

The incident happened about two weeks after he'd come to live with you- you'd been strifing in the sitting room when a high pitched whistle had come from next door. He'd stilled for a second as you flew at him with your katanas in hand and you'd had to quickly avert your course as to not skewer him on the end of the blade. Startled you dropped them and moved to him, calling his name quizzically- suddenly he snapped out of it and turned on you, tackling you, his shoulder in your stomach. Instantly the air was forced from you and your feet were swept from the ground. You'd managed to regain your footing a second before he'd come back at you- his eyes were dancing like fire under determined brows, his hands flying fast. Whatever you'd yelled at him seemed to go unheard and when he'd crashed headfirst into the wall where you'd been seconds before you got seriously worried about him- it was as if he was in a trance and nothing you did made any difference. That time you'd ended it by literally jumping out of the open window, grabbing onto the sill and hauling yourself into your neighbour's flat through their bedroom window, startling the couple in bed. When you'd returned to your own apartment a while later you found Jake waiting for you apologetically, his nose bleeding from the earlier fight and you bandaged him up, before putting salve on the rapidly blooming bruise along the bottom of your ribcage.

Bit by bit you learned that those incidents were triggered by certain things- one of them being a boiled kettle's scream, or the howl of a stray dog and could come at any time, whether you were watching one of his many favourite movies or eating breakfast. When they happened Jake would freeze for a moment and suddenly attack you, feral and raw. At first you found it easier to just escape from the flat and wait until he'd calmed down. Yet after one instance when he'd managed to trap you in the corner of the windowless bathroom you learnt you could just give in and he'd calm. You'd been fighting back like a cornered animal when he'd pinned you to the side of the bath and swiped your feet from under you. Your head had hit the side of the tub when you'd fallen and for a moment you'd lain still beneath him, limp and dazed. By the time you'd come to Jake had seemed to calm down, though not completely and you'd kept your body pliable and soft as he leant in from above you. He'd snuffle around you and in a moment of inspiration you'd bared you neck to him in a show of submission and he snapped out of it, his eyes focusing and his lips uttering a gasp of surprise.

You did your research then, and found certain tricks in showing your submission, one being to go very still or to bare your neck or stomach. Another was to just submit to him if he tried to force you to stay in a certain position rather than fight back- once into that trance there was no way you could beat him, though you could come close. Jake, understandably, was incredibly ashamed and awkward about it, constantly apologising and always avoiding you for days after he'd attacked you, ridden with guilt when he saw a particularly nasty looking bruise or bite, though you'd insist it wasn't his fault and never held it against him. How could you?

This time though, is different.


	2. Chapter 2

This time is different because when he freezes up you have the option of trying to escape or surrendering. You're in the sitting room again and were walking out from the bathroom after a shower, clad only in your glasses and a towel. You hesitantly move towards the open window, trying to calculate if you have enough time. Deciding to go for it you start to sprint of to the other side of the room, clutching at the towel around your waist. Your heart starts to beat hard- you hear him break out of it and throw a quick glance over your shoulder. Holy shit, he just vaulted over the sofa in a single graceful movement, his eyes fixed on you as he charges forward and you let out a very unmanly gasp which you hope goes unnoticed.

Gulping and pumping your legs harder you return to stare at the window, getting so close, so very close when he slams into your back and you land with a thud on your hands and knees, his heavy bulk just behind you. You try to stay calm, knowing it will calm him down quicker, but he doesn't seem happy, and growls into your ear, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. He leans over you, his arms either side of yours and his dog tags fall over your shoulder, cold metal kissing your pale skin. You become aware of the fact that the loose towel is slowing slipping from your waist but can do little about it.

'Jake, Jake please,' you say to him, trying to talk in calm, stable voice that comes out a pitch higher than you'd anticipated. 'Come on Jake, it's me- dirk, Jake, dirk'

But he continues to make that threatening rumble in his throat and you shrink away from him. Doing so makes your towel fall of completely and in a rash move you try to stop its descent, but your sudden movement angers Jake and he pushes your shoulders down and pins your hands to the floor so that your elbows and knees are the only thing supporting you. You can feel his crotch at your rear, and gasp, try to struggle and save you both the embarrassment later but he's having none of it, and he grinds forward against you, the fabric of his shorts rubbing intimately over your arse cheeks. Your face heats up and you gasp, trying to pull your hands from under his to no avail. He grinds again and your body traitorously reacts, your skin tingles and you can feel yourself getting hard- how many time had you thought of this before? To many times you tell yourself but you can't help the whimper that slips from between your clenched teeth when he rubs himself harder against you, his chin on your shoulder and his breath in your ear.

You can feel him getting hard too and god does he feel big, pushed up against you. One hand releases your wrist and disappears from your view, you move It but he growls again so you satay still and strain your ears, you hear a rustle of cloth and try to turn you head but stop when you feel his skin against your, flush against your back and arse and you jump in surprise and renew your attempt to get up but his hand is back on your hand and all his weight forcing your bod to be still. He renews his grinding, except now there is no cloth between the two of you and you can feel his pre cum wetting your cheeks.

'j-Jake!' you whimper, unsuccessfully keeping the noises of pleasure slipping from your mouth, and you know you should tell him to back off, should turn around and fight him every step of the way but somehow you just can't bring yourself to do so.

He snarls, literally snarls right in your ear and bites at the shell of your ear, his teeth digging into the thin strip of flesh. He releases your arm a second time but keeps his head on the back off yours, forcing your forehead down. You hear him spit and second later feel fingers, warm with saliva stroking your entrance. You jump in surprise but can't get out, you try twisting your back but he keeps you still and pushes at you with his finger which, with a little force, slips past the ring of muscle. You gasp and still, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the pushing sensation and when he pushes forward you arch, and keen and try to push your body away from his, to wiggle and scramble. You don't do too badly and when his grip on you loosens momentarily you think you may have a chance of escape… instead though, Jake leans down and bites you. Hard.

You howl as his teeth sink into your neck and struggle but moving causes it to hurt further and you go limp under him, your neck clenched between his jaws. His fingers move again, in, out and you shudder when he slides a second one alongside it, stretching you further. It burns a little now, and you try to talk, but your face feels tongue feels numb, a strong contrast to the hyper sensitivity running over your skin. He scissors his fingers within you and grunts into the flesh of your neck before trying to force a third finger in. you are too tight though and he painfully pushes it harder till it slides in. you groan and push your forehead into the carpet beneath you, tensing up.

He withdraws his teeth from your neck and his fingers too, to coo at you, soothingly rubbing a hand over the small of your back and you relax for a second, thinking maybe he's finished. You push away the pang of disappointment when he backs away from you and scold yourself for the betrayal of your own body. But apparently he isn't done, and you feel something blunt prodding at you, much, much thicker than his fingers; you pull away but he leans forward once more, one hand pushing your wrist back to the floor, the other grasping at your hip. He pushes against you and you open your mouth to cry out but it seems your breath has been whisked away, the noise coming from you a breathy whine instead. It does hurt, and for a moment you two are suspended in an uncomfortable push/pull, him leaning over you, gripping your wrist and hip forcefully and you simply gasping for breath, your muscles twitching and resisting. But then, with a groan from him and a whimper from you he slides in, the resistance from your muscles simply giving out. You both shudder in unison, and are still for a moment. He pulls out a little. You twitch. He pushes forward again and you grip your lower lip between your teeth. He grinds against you and your teeth break skin, the coppery taste of your blood bursting onto your tongue as your back arches.

He then begins to move in earnest, thrusts coming hard and fast and you find your body rising to meet him, your knees and forearms dragging on the carpet and you can hardly feel the burn. He angles himself in such a way that you get a sudden jolt of dull pleasure, hardly there but leaving you breathless. He hits that spot again and this time you can feel it travelling up and down your spine in sparks and you call his name, your fingers digging into the carpet's soft material. He leans forward to lick at the moisture you hadn't noticed on your cheek, his tongue wet and soft and you instinctively turn to lick back at him, your own tongue running up his jaw, tasting the salt of his skin. His hips are ponding into yours and he releases your hip to slide under your stomach and stroke your own arousal which hardens almost instantly. You push you face into the crook of your elbow, your mouth wide and panting, gasping his name as he works you. You can feel his thrusts getting faster and he's dug his face into the base of your neck and shoulder, snarls and growls catching in his throat.

The combined stimulation is too much and as he hits that one place again you feel yourself contract around him and he pulses within you, a sudden spurt of warmth filling you and painting your insides. He tenses and sinks his teeth once more into your neck, breaking the skin and you can feel your blood well up and you throw your head back as you come, your seed splattering onto the floor and dripping over his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up on the sofa, sprawled and aching. Gingerly you open your eyes, peeking out from under your eyelids into the bright light of the morning sun. You turn your head slightly, confused for a moment as to why you are lying naked on the sofa with multiple bruises blooming over your pale skin when you see Jake, head in hands, sitting on the coffee table, wearing only a pair of crumpled shorts. Then it all comes rushing back and you fail to stop the blush suffusing on your cheeks and can feel the tips of your ears heat up. You move to sit up and a shooting ache throbs from your rear so you slow down, wincing at the pain in your lower back. At your movement Jake lifts his head, wearily, to stare at you with darkened eyes and an anguished face.

'Dirk, I-' he starts, before shaking his head as if to clear it. Instead he reaches for your abandoned towel on the floor by his feet and hands it to you, which you gladly grab and use to cover up your privates, immensely aware of how naked you feel without your shades, of how pale you are, how freckled your skin is, how thin compared to Jake's tanned muscle. Your mind races, trying to think of something to say, but in all honesty you are at a loss as what to do. Jake attempts to speak again.

'Look, I am so, so very sorry,' he says, his voice low and cracking on the last word. His eyes are downcast and his shoulders hunched.

'I should have never- never- touched you like that and-' he falters again. He stands up suddenly and you have to crane your neck to see his face, only to have his eyes avoid yours.

'I, I should leave' he says and turns to walk away. Your eyes widen in surprise and your heart clenches painfully in your chest- Jake, leave? He _couldn't_ go, couldn't leave you. Without thinking you lurch to your feet and call his name, taking a step forward before your legs buckle beneath you without warning. Pain bursts from your lower back and you feel raw. Curses spill from your lips as you hear Jake calling your name frantically.

'Dirk, dear god, are you okay?' Jake has turned back to you, crouching besides you with his hands fluttering uselessly in front of you, unwilling to touch. His eyes still won't meet yours, instead perusing your body with anxiety.

'Jake' you say, your voice raspy and unused 'don't go'

He stops his search and looks up to you, his eyes finally meeting yours, vivid green, wide and bare.

'Dirk, no, there's no way I could stay, not after what I- what I did' he says, firmly and still so sad. You start panicking, what would you do without Jake? 'I forced you, I took what wasn't mine to take, I –I hurt you' he says, motioning to the blood spots on the carpet which you haven't even noticed.

He leans forward, his whole body tense,

'Tell me, dirk, please say that I wasn't- I didn't-' he falters for a second before his voice goes very quiet 'please, tell me I wasn't the first'

Your eyes widen when you realise what he's asking and your blush resurfaces with a vengeance. Honestly you have no fucking clue what to say, yes, he was the first, as you'd hoped he would be for a long time. Of course you can't fucking tell him that. But your silence seems to be enough and he stares at you for a moment, before sighing and hanging his head.

'Jesus fuck' he spits, rising swiftly to his feet again and viciously kicking the side of the sofa, moving it a couple of inches away. 'I am so sorry, I- arg!' he exclaims, his hands rising to pull at his ruffled black hair. 'I can't believe I took your- your- shit! I had no right! I have to go, I forced you and fuck!' he's garbling now and once more turning to the door. You panic again and stagger to your feet ignoring the sharp pain that shoots up your spine. The weakness in your legs is harder to ignore as you stumble forwards after him, calling his name, and you have to grip the arm of the sofa to stop you falling again, the other hand clutching at the shirt covering your crotch. He isn't listening to you and getting close, so close to the door- you know that you've got to tell him that he didn't rape you- but then your secret would be out, your heart laid bare for him to trample over. You rush to think of something else to say to stop him but end up yelling over his rambling

'You didn't force me!'

The loud shout that bursts from you shocks the both of you and for a second he stills, his hand frozen mid-reach for the door knob.

'What?' he says. You take a steadying breath and wish so hard that you could take those words back in, but it's too late now, and you could never, ever, let Jake leave thinking that he'd raped you.

'You didn't …take me by force' you say simply, watching him stare back at you. It takes all your will power to not turn and run, and you're hardly holding yourself up, your hands shaking and your heart beating somewhere up in your throat.

'But, but I _remember_,' he looks at you confusedly, his hand dropping back to his side 'I pushed you down and held you there and-' you cut him off

'Yes, you did, but I….I wanted it' you say, your mouth dry and when he goes to talk again you talk louder

'I could've tried harder to stop you, but the only reason I was fighting in the first place was because I didn't want you to not want it... And then I was too selfish, I'm sorry' you mumble, and to your shame feel your eyes watering- you don't cry! Not now, not ever- especially not in front of Jake. But to your dismay he rushes forward and grabs you by your shoulders, shaking you slightly

'Don't ever say that! You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing!' he says and you wonder if he actually listened to what you just said

'Jake!' you scowl but he ignores you, still vehemently insisting that you are completely innocent and it's making you angry, because you know you are partly to blame and your ire suddenly wells up and you slap him. Hard.

'Fucking hell Jake!' you snarl up at into his shocked face 'didn't you listen? I said I wanted it- wanted _you_! I love you, okay! Love you!'

Whoa, back the fuck up. What in god's name did you just say you complete and utter idiot? There is a shocked and pregnant silence, in which Jake drops his hands from your shoulders and you lift one of yours to cover your mouth, silently staring up at him with wide eyes. Fuck.

After a beat of silence you panic once more and surge forward, taking his lips in yours. His part in surprise and warm air rushes from him to you and your eyes slide shut. You lean forward, your hands coming up to cup his jaw and you gently nudge his lips with your tongue, tentative and suddenly shy now that your initial rush has all but drained. You're really making a fucking mess of things. You sigh into him, and begin to pull back, dread filling you but to your surprise his face follows yours, his lips now moving beneath your own, and his hands, ridiculously large compared to your slim, long fingers, are moving to circle your waist. Your heart flutters madly in your chest and feels like it could grow wings at any moment might break out of your chest to soar up, up and away. You smile against his lips and pull him closer, forgetting your aches for a moment as your mind races.

Your legs choose that moment to give way again and you crumple for a moment, your lips slipping from. Thankfully he manages to hold you up and he blinks at you in surprise, looking completely bemused. He gently moves you, so that you can gingerly sit on the arm of the sofa, wincing slightly.

'I, what-' he starts but you laugh at him

'Come here you idiot,' you say, pulling him back down by his dog tags and searing your heart when you brush your lips against his once more.


End file.
